Color
by Kirah69
Summary: Los Hale son una misteriosa familia, algo ocultan, así que Stiles va a investigar con Scott la casa Hale una noche. Lo último que esperan es que un hombre con garras y colmillos salga corriendo de la casa y se lance sobre uno de ellos... y entonces el mundo se llene de color.


El cielo estaba ya oscuro, apenas podían ver entre los árboles con sus linternas. No querían tomar el camino principal porque se supone que nadie debía verlos. Esta era una de esas pruebas de valor a la que en realidad nadie les había retado. Stiles había oído hablar a su padre sobre un caso relacionado con los Hale. No sabía de qué trataba exactamente, pero había muchos misterios rodeando a esa familia. Había averiguado que seis años atrás habían intentado quemar la casa con toda la familia dentro. Los culpables estaban ahora en la cárcel, ¿pero quién querría hacer algo así y por qué? Tras aquello, habían enviado a uno de los chicos, Derek, a estudiar a Nueva York y no tenía información de que hubiera regresado. Talia Hale, la que parecía la cabeza de la familia, tenía mano en el ayuntamiento y en varios asuntos políticos, además de dirigir un bufete de abogados en el que también trabajaban sus dos hermanos. No había conseguido sacar mucho más en claro. Eran una familia poderosa y adinerada, de eso estaba seguro (incluso si vivían aislados en la reserva). Debía de haber algo oculto en aquella familia, ya sabes, como las familias mafiosas o algo así.

En definitiva, su curiosidad había podido con él y había terminado por arrastrar a Scott a una investigación nocturna de la casa Hale. Su amigo no había dejado de repetirle lo horrible que era esta idea hasta que respirar ya era bastante difícil sin hablar.

Apagaron las linternas cuando vieron el borde de la línea de árboles. Se acercaron lentamente, manteniéndose siempre ocultos. La casa, o la mansión más bien, era enorme, parecía que habían juntado cinco grandes casas en una sola. La puerta principal estaba en medio, con dos amplios ventanales a cada lado. Los marcos de las ventanas eran blancos, con contraventanas oscuras en la segunda planta. La planta baja era de un tono medio mientras que la segunda planta era más clara y la tercera era ya el tejado, negro en la oscuridad, con tres chimeneas. Tenían arbustos y césped bien cuidados en la parte frontal, con más de media docena de coches aparcados. ¿Cuánta gente vivía allí?

—Ya la has visto, ya podemos irnos—le dijo Scott susurrando.

—Verla así no sirve de nada, vamos a la parte de atrás—le respondió, avanzando ya tras los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

—¿Piensas entrar?—preguntó mirándole con pánico.

—Claro que no, no soy un delincuente, solo un investigador.

—En tus sueños.

Rodearon la casa manteniéndose al borde de los árboles. Por alguna razón, Stiles esperaba encontrarse con un jardín inglés o algo así, pegaría con el estilo de la casa, pero en su lugar había un amplio terreno despejado de árboles con el césped bien cuidado y varias mesas de pícnic. Tan solo había unas cuántas flores plantadas al borde de la casa, pero nada excesivo. Había también unos juguetes de niños en un rincón junto a la casa y una enorme barbacoa al otro lado. Era evidente que les gustaba pasar tiempo ahí, era un lugar de reunión y no para presumir de jardín.

Ambos chicos dieron un salto cuando la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe. Un hombre salió de la casa y se dirigió corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Sus ojos brillaban como los ojos de una persona no podían brillar. Eso y los dientes afilados que asomaban entre sus labios y las extrañas facciones que desvelaba la luz de la luna les dejó paralizados por un momento.

—¡Corre!—gritó Scott y Stiles reaccionó.

Como siempre, los chicos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. El hombre fue tras Stiles sin dudarlo, ignorando por completo a Scott. Stiles sintió un profundo terror crecer en su interior porque esa cosa definitivamente no era humana, el rugido que soltó no era humano.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron a su espalda y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que alguien saldría a ayudarle, pero antes de poder avanzar tres metros siquiera, fue derribado al suelo, el golpe amortiguado de algún modo por los brazos de la criatura alrededor de su torso. Cerró los ojos y forcejeó, esperando dolor, esperando ser devorado quizás. No hubo nada de eso y cuando su forcejeo evidentemente no sirvió de nada se quedó quieto. Sintió una vibración a su espalda, un gruñido constante casi como un ronroneo. Sintió el aliento caliente en su cuello y se estremeció. Finalmente abrió los ojos... y se hizo el color.

La hierva tenía color y los troncos de los árboles y las pequeñas flores silvestres y sus propias manos extendidas frente a él y no podía ver más desde esa posición, pero había color.

—Oh, dios mío—exclamó boquiabierto, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¿Eso era verde? La hierva era verde así que así debía de ser el verde. ¿Y eso era marrón? Era tan difícil de distinguir con apenas las luces de la casa iluminándolo, pero sí, era color—. Oh, dios mío.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los brazos a su alrededor no intentaban hacerle daño, eran posesivos, desesperados tal vez, pero no agresivos. Intentó darse media vuelta y la criatura gruñó.

—Shhh, shhh, está bien, no me voy a ningún sitio, solo quiero verte—le dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizador porque ahora sabía que la criatura no iba a hacerle daño.

El hombre aflojó su abrazo solo lo justo para que pudiera girarse y tumbarse boca arriba. Aquellos ojos brillantes lo estaban mirando con una intensidad que jamás había sentido y no sabía qué color era ese, pero ya lo adoraba. Los colmillos que llenaban su boca eran afilados y no tenía cejas, pero sí unas abundantes patillas. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acarició sin miedo. Ya no le tenía miedo porque veía color. Esa criatura no iba a hacerle daño porque era suya, su alma gemela.

—¿Stiles?—escuchó la voz de su amigo llamarle desde cierta distancia.

—Está bien, Scott, estoy bien—le aseguró sin apartar los ojos de aquel hombre—. No va a hacerme daño, ni a ti, ¿verdad?—le preguntó a la criatura arqueando una ceja.

El hombre suspiró y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Stiles tan solo se abrazó a sus hombros y pudo sentir cómo se relajaba. Escuchó ruido desde la casa, a alguien más salir, pero no prestó atención. Un minuto después el hombre levantó la cabeza y esta vez su rostro sí era humano, incluso si sus ojos aún tenían cierto brillo.

—Hey—le saludó Stiles con una sonrisa.

—Hey—respondió el hombre con otra sonrisa. Resultó ser bastante atractivo, si bien bastante mayor que él, pero eso no le importaba. Esa sexy perilla podía compensarlo—. No voy a hacerte daño, a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Qué eres?—le preguntó y llevó las manos de nuevo a su rostro y lo acarició simplemente porque podía.

—Un hombre lobo.

Stiles no se sorprendió tanto como debería. Probablemente habría reaccionado igual si le hubiera dicho que era un vampiro o el yeti, no le importaba.

—Peter—llegó la autoritaria voz de una mujer detrás de ellos.

El hombre, Peter, se incorporó, levantando a Stiles consigo sin soltarlo. Se giró hacia la mujer, manteniendo a Stiles pegado a su cuerpo. Y, dios, qué cuerpo. Eran de la misma altura, pero sus hombros eran tan anchos y su cuello tan musculoso y podía sentir su firme torso contra él y realmente no era capaz de apreciar nada más estando tan pegado a él, pero desde luego no iba a quejarse.

—Talia, te presento a mi alma gemela, ¿Stiles, verdad?—Stiles asintió sin poder borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro—. Y ese es su amigo Scott—añadió, indicando con la cabeza al chico que aún se ocultaba entre los árboles.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, en mi despacho—les dijo la mujer con voz severa y rostro serio (incluso si Stiles no podía verlo porque tan solo podía mirar a Peter).

Talia se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia la casa. Peter la siguió sin soltar a Stiles y Cora Hale, quien compartía con ellos algunas clases en el instituto, se acercó a Scott y lo agarró por la camiseta, arrastrándolo consigo.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Stiles no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, pero no estaba curioseando en realidad, estaba admirando los colores que llenaban cada estancia por la que pasaban. Los muebles marrones, los marcos de los cuadros de colores que no podía identificar, jarrones con flores de tallo verde y pétalos de colores que desconocía. Ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran los muebles o las paredes de su propia casa.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos?—le preguntó a Peter.

—Azules—respondió con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando del mismo color que humanos.

—¿Como el cielo?

—Mañana podrás compararlos.

Entraron en una gran sala que parecía un despacho y una biblioteca al mismo tiempo. Talia se sentó tras un enorme escritorio de madera oscura y Cora sentó a Scott en una silla frente al escritorio antes de marcharse. Peter se sentó en otra silla y sentó a Stiles en su regazo, pero ahora la atención de Stiles estaba en los libros. Había distinguido el título de uno al pasar: _Protocolo para las relaciones con el mundo de las hadas_.

—Oh, dios mío—exclamó e intentó levantarse, pero Peter lo sujetó por las caderas—. Quita esas zarpas—le dijo golpeando una de sus manos y apartándose. Los colores se desvanecieron, pero no le importaba, ahora eran los libros lo que atraía su atención.

Peter emitió un lastimoso gemido que le hizo sentir como si hubiera dado una patada a un perro. Stiles resopló y agarró a Peter por la muñeca, levantándolo de la silla. Se acercó a la estantería y colocó las manos de Peter en su cintura. Peter se pegó a su espalda y hundió el rostro en su cuello contento mientras Stiles sacaba un libro tras otro y los ojeaba, todos ellos con títulos relacionados con lo sobrenatural.

—Tengo libros aún mejores en mis habitaciones—le dijo Peter, mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Stiles se estremeció y rio nerviosamente.

—¿Me está intentando atraer a tu habitación con promesas de libros? Eres de los listos.

—Creo que tú también.

Detrás de ellos alguien se aclaró la garganta y cuando se giraron vieron a Talia de pie tras su escritorio con sus ojos brillando... de un color que no era el mismo que el de Peter y que parecía bastante amenazante.

—¿Qué color es ese?—preguntó Stiles con un susurro.

—Rojo, alfa rojo—respondió Peter, llevándolo de nuevo hacia la silla y sentándolo en su regazo.

—Oh, ¿como los lobos de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿tenéis la misma jerarquía? ¿Tú eres un beta entonces?

—Exactamente—respondió, mirándole complacido, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Talia le interrumpió.

—Stiles y Scott, creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente—colocó los brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando las manos. Se sentían como si estuvieran ante el director del instituto—. En primer lugar, ¿qué hacíais merodeando alrededor de nuestra casa?

—Escuché a mi padre mencionaros y siempre habéis sido famosos en la ciudad así que me dio por investigar un poco. Descubrí lo del intento de quemar la casa con vosotros dentro hace unos años y que los tres hermanos trabajáis en un bufete de abogados y básicamente vivís todos juntos, pero nada más y sentía que había algo sospechoso así que decidí venir a investigar sobre el terreno. Arrastré a Scott conmigo, él no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Y ha resultado ser lo que sospechabas?—le preguntó Peter, que parecía divertido.

—No, a menos que llevéis negocios mafiosos a parte del tema de la licantropía.

Peter se echó a reír y le abrazó aún más fuerte. Cuando escuchó el sonido del inhalador de Scott, Stiles se giró hacia él.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó preocupado.

—Huele a pánico—comentó Peter.

Scott le miró y miró a Peter con una expresión de confusión y miedo, su respiración aún demasiado irregular.

—¡Son hombres lobo!—exclamó como si su amigo estuviera loco por tomárselo con tanta calma, y quizás lo estaba, pero Stiles simplemente no podía tener miedo cuando el mundo ahora estaba lleno de color.

—Sí, um... Pero no son bestias antropófagas como en las películas. Si hubiera habido muertes o desapariciones periódicamente durante la luna llena me habría dado cuenta, ¿no crees?—no necesitaba preguntarle a Peter si llevaba razón, tan solo lo sabía.

Scott lo meditó por un momento y finalmente asintió, pareciendo tranquilizarse un poco. Peter y Talia intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Stiles?—le preguntó Talia.

—Dieciséis, vamos al mismo curso que Cora.

—Eso podría resultar... un problema—dirigió una mirada seria hacia su hermano.

—Vamos, sois abogados, sabéis perfectamente que los delitos de estupro en caso de almas gemelas nunca prosperan. Por supuesto que a mi padre no le hará ninguna gracia, pero prometo que no dejaré que te dispare—le dijo a Peter con unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿Tu padre tiene acceso a armas?—preguntó cauteloso.

—Oh, sí, a muchas, es el sheriff—pudo sentir cómo Peter se tensaba debajo de él y Talia se enderezaba en su asiento—. No te preocupes, en serio, no voy a dejar que te dispare. ¿Serviría de algo de todos modos? Con balas normales, quiero decir. ¿Tendrían que ser de plata o algo así?

—Lo de la plata es un mito, es un error de traducción por el apellido de una familia de cazadores. Te dejaré un libro sobre su origen. Pero una bala de acónito sí sería-

—Peter—Talia le llamó siseando entre dientes.

—Va a descubrir todo esto tarde o temprano y nos ahorraremos problemas si está bien informado—nunca le había gustado la política de lo que no saben no les hará daño de su hermana.

—Stiles no es el único del que debemos preocuparnos.

Ambos miraron a Scott, que en aquel momento parecía un cervatillo ante las luces de un coche. Stiles no necesitaba oler el miedo desbordándose por sus poros ni oír sus latidos acelerados, sabía que su amigo no podía aguantar más allí, incluso si no había ninguna amenaza real.

—Es muy tarde así que llevaré a Scott a casa antes de que su madre se entere de que no está—dijo levantándose y agarrando a Scott por la muñeca—. Melissa no tiene colmillos, pero es aterradora, sobre todo cuando meto a su hijo en líos.

—Stiles-

—No os preocupéis, no es idiota, no le dirá nada a nadie, ¿quién iba a creerle de todos modos?—interrumpió a Talia, llevando a su amigo consigo hacia la puerta del despacho. No parecía afectado en absoluto ante la autoritaria mirada de la alfa y Peter sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, no muchos humanos eran capaces de plantarle cara a su hermana—. Peter, ¿nos llevas? Hemos venido andando.

—Por supuesto.

Miró a Talia con una sonrisa ante su expresión molesta y siguió a su alma gemela y a su amigo hasta la entrada de la casa. Había miradas curiosas en cada sala que pasaban, pero no les prestaron atención. Sabía que esto iba a causar un pequeño revuelo. A estas alturas ya creían que jamás encontraría a su alma gemela y este además era un humano, un adolescente. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudieran decir.

Subieron a su coche, los dos chicos en el asiento de atrás, y le dieron instrucciones para llegar a la casa de Scott. Tendría que dejar las ventanillas abiertas toda la noche para que se fuera el olor a miedo que desprendía el chico.

—En serio, no tienes que tenerles miedo—le dijo Stiles con una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Crees que mi alma gemela te haría daño o dejaría que te lo hicieran? Eres mi hermano, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Scott le miró por el retrovisor y después inclinó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—Estuvo a punto de devorarte a ti—le dijo en un susurro como si incluso un humano no fuera capaz de oírle.

—Eso no es así—intervino Peter—. Es cierto que perdí un poco el control, cosa que jamás me había sucedido antes, pero no le estaba atacando. Pude oíros desde mi habitación y cuando le vi por la ventana supe que era mi alma gemela. No pude resistir el impulso del lobo de ir a buscarle.

—¿Cuando me viste?—preguntó Stiles confuso.

—Los hombres lobo no vemos en blanco y negro hasta que tocamos a nuestra alma gemela como los humanos, vemos a color desde que nacemos, pero a cambio nuestro instinto nos dice cuándo hemos encontrado a nuestra alma gemela. Y, Scott, como dijo Stiles, no devoramos humanos. De hecho, la mayoría de nuestra familia ni siquiera ha peleado jamás. Nos gusta cazar, pero solo animales y no perdemos el control en la luna llena—eso era verdad, generalmente, y era mejor no entrar en detalles por ahora. No dudaría en contárselo todo a Stiles, pero no estaba seguro de que Scott fuera capaz de asimilarlo con calma.

—¿Ves? Nada que temer—le dijo Stiles con un amistoso codazo.

Scott no parecía del todo convencido, pero Peter no creía que fuera a ir contándolo por ahí. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Stiles lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Estarás bien con él?—le preguntó Scott.

La sonrisa de Stiles era radiante.

—Oh, sí, sin duda lo estaré. Mañana quedamos y hablamos de esto, ¿vale?

Scott asintió y se metió en casa.

Stiles regresó al coche y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Arrancó el coche y se cogieron de la mano mientras se dirigían a la casa del sheriff. Stiles no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. La luz de las farolas ahora tenía color, naranja, según le dijo Peter. Apenas podía distinguir el color de las casas que pasaban, pero estaba deseando verlo todo a la luz del día.

—¿Darás un paseo conmigo mañana? Si no tienes trabajo.

—Por supuesto, puedo venir a recogerte por la mañana y podemos ir a desayunar juntos—levantó su mano y besó el dorso justo antes de detenerse frente a su casa—. Tu padre está en casa.

El coche patrulla estaba aparcado frente al garaje y se veía luz por los cristales de la puerta.

—Sip—respondió, reticente a salir del coche. Su padre ya sabría que no estaba en casa. Miró su móvil, pero no vio ninguna llamada perdida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció la figura de su padre en el umbral, imponente.

—Entrad, los dos—les ordenó.

—Tu padre no tiene relación con cazadores, ¿verdad?

—¿Cazadores? ¿De hombres lobo? ¿Esos fueron los que intentaron quemar tu casa?

—Stiles.

—Sí, perdón, tengo TDAH así que me cuesta mantenerme centrado en algo. Vas a arrepentirte de ser mi alma gemela. Y no, que yo sepa no, solo tiene balas normales. Aun así intentaré que no te dispare.

—Antes dijiste que no ibas a dejar que me disparara, ¿ahora solo vas a intentarlo?—era un hombre lobo, fuerte, rápido, no debería tenerle miedo a un humano, pero el sheriff era un alfa, incluso si era humano, y una bala en la cabeza podía matar incluso a un hombre lobo aunque fuera normal.

—Me esforzaré, de verdad, pero mejor que corras si saca la pistola—abrió la puerta del coche, no queriendo hacer esperar más a su padre.

—Stiles—Peter apretó su mano y le miró a los ojos—. No voy a arrepentirme de que seas mi alma gemela, nunca.

Stiles sonrió y salió del coche con un poco más de confianza. Subieron los escalones de entrada y llegaron ante a la puerta, donde Noah los esperaba con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, aún con su uniforme puesto y la pistola enfundada.

—Uh... papá...

—¿Qué está haciendo un hombre en sus treinta con mi hijo menor de edad a las doce de la noche?—preguntó.

Todos sus instintos le decían a Peter que corriera. No podía dejar de mirar de reojo la pistola.

—Um, verás, este es-

—Sé quién es Peter Hale. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con él a las doce de la noche en su coche?—esa era la voz de sheriff más que la de su padre, la que solo utilizaba con él cuando estaba realmente enfadado.

—Yo, um... Estaba... Fui a...—era más difícil de lo que esperaba, no iba a gustarle nada. Retrocedió un paso y el color regresó cuando su espalda chocó contra Peter. No pudo evitar distraerse cuando vio por primera vez el color del interior de su casa, el color del uniforme de su padre—. Tus ojos también son azules. ¿O verdes?—no estaba seguro con tan solo la luz del pasillo.

Noah frunció el ceño, miró a Peter, miró a Stiles y a Peter de nuevo.

—Entrad, ahora—se apartó de la puerta y su tono de voz no admitía réplica.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Peter y el sheriff en lados opuestos y Stiles en el medio, por si tenía que saltar sobre la mesa para evitar que su padre disparara.

—Explicadme cómo ha pasado esto.

—Bueno, verás-

—Sin rodeos y sin mentiras—le advirtió su padre.

Stiles suspiró y decayó un poco. Supuso que en este caso era mejor decir la verdad (casi toda, al menos).

—Te oí hablar sobre los Hale, investigué un poco y me entró curiosidad así que he ido hasta su casa para investigar.

—Con Scott.

—Sí, pero fue idea mía, no le metas en esto, por favor.

—Siempre es idea tuya. Sigue.

—Cuando llegamos allí dimos una vuelta a la casa y nos descubrieron. Talia nos hizo entrar y en el pasillo Peter y yo nos rozamos y, bueno, ya sabes—hizo grandes gestos con las manos como si estuviera indicando una explosión—. Después hablamos un poco sobre la situación en el despacho de Talia, pero Scott estaba algo asustado porque nos hubieran descubierto y porque Melissa se enterara así que decidí llevarlo a su casa y seguir la conversación por la mañana más tranquilos. Le pedí a Peter que nos trajera y aquí estamos.

Movía sus manos nervioso, mirando a todas partes salvo a su padre o a Peter. El silencio se alargaba y se alargaba y a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso. No había nada que quisiera más que tocar a su alma gemela, tan cerca de él, aunque fuera con el pie por debajo de la mesa, pero sabía que se le notaría enseguida en cuanto comenzara a distraerse con los colores.

—No podías tener un alma gemela de tu edad, ¿verdad? No podías hacer al menos esto fácil—dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

—No tiene por qué ser difícil.

—Tu alma gemela es un hombre el doble de tu edad, va a ser difícil quieras o no. Pero no puedo decir que me sorprenda, siempre has tenido que ser diferente en todo—no lo decía realmente con enfado, estaba esforzándose por no sonreír con cariño.

Y no sabía lo de los hombres lobo.

—Te prometo que me esforzaré por no darte muchos dolores de cabeza a este respecto.

—Y nada de sexo hasta los dieciocho—añadió Noah, mirando con ojos entornados a Peter, quien prefería guardar silencio por ahora (era abogado, sabía que era lo mejor).

—¡Papá! Soy un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, ¿realmente crees que voy a poder aguantar casi dos años estando con mi alma gemela sin sexo?

—Eres menor de edad y yo sigo siendo el sheriff, no puedo ignorar un delito que ocurre delante de mí, aunque seáis almas gemelas. Ahora, tú a la cama y quedaremos los tres otro día, pronto, a una hora más decente para charlar largo y tendido sobre todo esto.

—¿Puedo al menos acompañarle hasta la puerta?

Noah resopló sacudiendo la cabeza y les indicó con la mano que se fueran. Stiles salió con Peter y empujó la puerta tras de sí.

—No tan mal como me temía, aunque tendremos que contenernos hasta que seas mayor de edad—le dijo Peter, tan cerca de él como se atrevía a estar, pero sin soltar su mano.

Stiles rio y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—No ha dicho que no podamos hacerlo, solo que él no puede verlo—le dijo susurrando lo bastante para que tan solo Peter le oyera.

—Estás manipulando las palabras de tu padre.

—Oh, no, él lo dijo así sabiendo perfectamente lo que decía. Me conoce, sabe que buscaré cualquier agujero que me permita salirme con la mía—respondió con una perversa sonrisa.

Sintió un suave gruñido vibrar en el pecho del licántropo y sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

—Eres un chico travieso, ¿hm?—le dijo con voz grave y profunda. Stiles se estremeció y Peter sonrió, olfateándolo discretamente—. Oh, eso te ha gustado. Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Peter estaba en su puerta a la mañana siguiente a una hora razonable (gracias). Condujeron hasta el centro de la ciudad cogidos de la mano. Stiles observaba por la ventana el cielo azul, no el mismo azul que los ojos de Peter (que eran incluso más hermosos), las señales de tráfico, las fachadas de las casas, los escaparates de las tiendas, los árboles al borde de la carretera...

—Ya estamos aquí.

No reaccionó hasta que Peter le habló. Ya habían aparcado frente a una cafetería. Stiles soltó algo reticente su mano para salir del coche, pero Peter volvió a tomarla de inmediato cuando dio la vuelta al coche.

Se sentaron a una mesa uno frente al otro, una de sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa (incluso si no era necesario porque ya se estaban tocando con ambas piernas) mientras Peter se tomaba unos huevos con beicon y Stiles unas tortitas con sirope y fresas (solo porque quería ver su color). Había miradas de otros clientes y de la camarera dirigidas a ellos con prejuicio (no era habitual que las almas gemelas tuvieran tanta diferencia de edad así que probablemente pensaban que tan solo estaban tonteando), pero no les prestaban atención mientras Stiles le preguntaba a Peter qué color era este o aquel. Podría simplemente mirarlo en el móvil, pero le gustaba la voz de Peter y este no parecía molesto en absoluto.

Pasaron el día juntos, hablando con el sheriff, con Scott y con Talia (no, Scott no va a contarle a nadie vuestro secreto) y finalmente teniendo tiempo para ellos. Stiles estaba tan ansioso por aprender sobre el mundo sobrenatural como Peter lo estaba por enseñarle. Y sí, la colección de libros en sus habitaciones era impresionante; tenía tres habitaciones en la planta superior, una era el dormitorio con una estantería con los libros que quería leer por la noche, otra era una biblioteca con estanterías de suelo a techo y la última era un despacho que igualmente estaba lleno de estanterías además de archivadores con documentos. Era un paraíso y Stiles pronto escogió su asiento favorito y la pequeña nevera que Peter tenía allí pronto se llenó de sus snacks y bebidas favoritas. Stiles pasaba las tardes después de clase allí, primero haciendo sus deberes mientras Peter trabajaba y después leyendo, charlando o haciendo el amor en la enorme cama. Lamentaba tener que volver a casa para dormir, pero Noah no iba a dejarle irse a vivir con Peter hasta que fuera mayor de edad. La manada estaba bastante contenta con él y también agradecida (al parecer Peter era más fácil de tratar desde que estaban juntos). Poco a poco los iba conociendo y se iba acercando a ellos. En lugar de encontrarlo raro se alegraba cuando alguno pasaba la mano por sus hombros o sus brazos para marcarlo con su olor, eso significaba que lo estaban aceptando dentro de la manada.

Las cosas iban bien, muy bien, y Stiles jamás había sido tan feliz. Así que por supuesto que algo tenía que salir mal, muy mal.

Stiles llevaba a Scott a una reunión de la manada en un claro junto a un riachuelo un kilómetro al norte de la casa Hale. Era una fiesta para celebrar la primera luna llena del verano. Cualquier excusa era buena para comer, beber y aullar bajo la luna. Stiles iba a conducir su jeep hasta la casa y desde allí Peter los acompañaría hasta el claro.

Cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños en el motor cuando apenas habían entrado en la reserva, suplicó porque al menos aguantara hasta llegar a la casa. Un par de metros después se detuvo y no hubo manera de arrancarlo.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir andando—suspiró Scott, palpando el inhalador en su bolsillo.

Stiles golpeó la cabeza contra el volante con un gruñido. Salieron del coche y se pusieron en marcha por la cuesta. Estaba muy oscuro, pero Stiles llevaba una buena linterna (ya había pasado una luna llena con los lobos y ahora llevaba incluso un cambio de ropa en el jeep por si acaso) y Scott caminaba a su lado pisando solo donde iluminaba la linterna.

Cuando oyeron un gruñido detrás de ellos se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Uno de la manada?—preguntó Scott con un susurro.

—No. Tienen prohibido asustar—respondió Stiles muy a su pesar.

Realmente desearía que fuera Cora, la única que haría algo así a pesar de estar prohibido, pero a estas alturas ya podía reconocer su gruñido y no era así. Vio el brillo de unos ojos entre los árboles, demasiado altos para ser de un animal. Maldijo para sus adentros. Cogió lentamente la mano de Scott y le pasó la linterna.

—Corre hacia la casa. No te detengas. Avisa a los demás—le susurró.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya lo sabes. ¡Vamos!

Le dio un empujón y Scott echó a correr. Cuando la criatura salió de entre los árboles en dirección hacia Scott, Stiles pasó entre ellos y captó su atención. No se detuvo a mirar atrás, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo, la criatura no era precisamente sutil. Oía sus pisadas, sus gruñidos, sus colmillos chasqueando. Estaba seguro de que era un hombre lobo, pero esa no era la forma beta que había visto en Peter o en los demás ni la transformación completa de Talia. No iba a preguntárselo, desde luego. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que creía más aproximada hacia el claro donde se encontraba la manada. Sabía que Talia o incluso los otros betas podrían detenerlo, eran su única opción.

Escuchó un aullido y supo que era de alguien de la manada, lo sintió dentro de sí. Fue un segundo de distracción, lo suficiente para tropezar y caer y tener a la criatura sobre él. Sintió los colmillos hundirse en su hombro. Gritó. Forcejeó para escapar, pero era inútil con el peso de la criatura sobre él. Escuchó los aullidos de los lobos por encima de sus propios gritos. Estaba esperando morir, más mordiscos, garras, pero no hubo nada de eso. La criatura soltó su hombro y salió corriendo segundos antes de que Peter llegara. Apenas fue capaz de registrarlo, sintió unos brazos rondeándolo, unos brillantes ojos azules y esa maravillosa voz hablándole incluso si no era capaz de comprender nada en ese momento. El mordisco en su hombro ardía.

Reaccionó cuando sintió la cama de Peter debajo de él.

—¡Llama a Deaton! ¡Que venga ya!—gritó Peter a alguien en la puerta. Su expresión era de pánico, nunca lo había visto así.

—No te molestes—le dijo Stiles, colocando una mano sobre las suyas donde intentaba limpiar desesperadamente la herida—. Por la mañana no quedará marca.

Peter le miró boquiabierto. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Stiles no había podido ver el color de los ojos de la criatura –del hombre lobo–, pero sabía por qué no le había matado, por qué solo le había mordido. Lo sabía.

—Stiles—su voz temblaba y jamás había temblado así.

Stiles apretó sus manos y le miró con toda la determinación que era capaz de reunir en aquel estado.

—Ve y mátalo—le ordenó, quizás más una súplica.

Peter se inclinó y le besó. Salió de la habitación como un rayo, como un depredador listo para atrapar a su presa.

Stiles no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, con la luz entrando entre las cortinas. Seguía en la cama de Peter, envuelto en el delicioso olor de su pareja, y por un momento pensó que era un día como otro cualquiera, que acababan de hacer el amor y se había quedado dormido. Escuchó unas voces cerca.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, tenías que habérmelo dejado a mí.

—Seguía los deseos de mi pareja.

—Peter, tienes que cederme el poder.

—Me lo pensaré—respondió sarcástico.

Un momento después Peter entraba en la habitación. Se acercó corriendo a él cuando lo vio despierto.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, sentado junto a él. Acarició su rostro con una mano mientras la otra comprobaba su hombro.

Oh, sí, el mordisco.

Stiles sintió preocupación, pero sabía que no era suya, era de Peter.

—¿Alfa?

Los ojos de Peter brillaron. Rojos. Los de Stiles correspondieron. Dorados.

—Sí, cariño. Está bien, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé. Quería seguir siendo humano, pero si tengo que ser un lobo solo quiero ser tuyo.

—Solo eres mío, nadie más va a tenerte—había un gruñido desafiante y posesivo en su voz.

Stiles se estremeció y se abrazó a su alfa. Permanecieron largo rato en la cama, embebiéndose en la existencia del otro porque estaban vivos y vinculados el uno al otro.

—Vas a ser un lobo maravilloso, vas a ser mi lobo, voy a cuidar tan bien de ti—le susurraba Peter mientras le cubría con su olor.

—Talia está enfadada.

—Oh, no me importa. Si tengo que buscar otro territorio y crear allí nuestra propia manada lo haré, pero no voy a cederte a nadie.

—¿Nuestra propia manada?

—Nuestra propia manada.

—Pero esta es tu familia y... mi padre, tengo que decírselo a mi padre. Ugh, tengo que contarle todo sobre lo sobrenatural. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Ni siquiera puedo pensar ahora. Hueles tan bien y puedo oír tu corazón y... Peter...

—Shh. Está bien, descansa, tenemos tiempo. Ya pensaremos en todo cuando te hayas acostumbrado a tu nueva situación. Tu padre se lo tomará bien, estoy seguro, y ya hablaremos con Talia. A mí no me importa seguir viviendo aquí y ni siquiera necesito una manada si te tengo a ti.

—¿Huh? Pero todo alfa necesita al menos tres betas para mantenerse estable.

—No si su alma gemela es su pareja. Solo te necesito a ti, Stiles, a nadie más. Ahora descansa, ya pensaremos en todo luego, mi amor.

—Hm... ¿Siempre has olido tan bien?—preguntó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, incapaz de evitar distraerse.

—Por supuesto, tan bien como tú.


End file.
